


Girlfriends, Co-Workers, Mothers

by Frostseraph



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostseraph/pseuds/Frostseraph
Summary: Second fic for Aki based event in a Yugioh discord.  Contains my OC Mirai Shimo(she is my icon) being shipped with Aki.  5D's verse Mirai is a psychic duelist.
Relationships: Aki Izayoi/author's OC Mirai Shimo
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipfest's Mini-Event Works





	Girlfriends, Co-Workers, Mothers

_"Aki, I want you to meet an old friend of mine."_

That was how it started. Yusei had introduced Aki to Mirai, who'd been his friend since he was a newborn. He knew Mirai had the same power that Aki did and was a doctor like Aki was studying to be, and felt the two would be good for each other.

"So, how do you do it?" said Aki, "How do you keep your powers under such control?"

"I had to learn." said Mirai, "When I was six, my powers hurt three year old Yusei. It was then that I left him for his safety and found a place where I could practice with my powers alone."

"You ran away to practice." said Aki, "Yusei must have been upset."

"He was, but he understands now." said Mirai, "And now that I have my powers completely controlled, I use them for the benefit of others."

"And you were able to become a doctor like I want to be." said Aki, "Yusei was right, we are great for each other."

"I live for helping others." said Mirai, "If you want, you can intern under me at the hospital so you can see what I do."

"I would love that." said Aki, "What is it you do?"

"Mostly deliver lots of babies, and look after the premature ones." said Mirai, "I love my job, but it requires putting emotion aside should a patient die."

"I understand." said Aki, "I'll be happy to work under you."

"Great." said Mirai, "I'm heading over there now if you want to come."

"Of course." said Aki, "Let's go."

Mirai and Aki rode to the hospital on their d-wheels and Mirai led Aki to the maternity ward.

"I have a few deliveries today, you're in luck." said Mirai, "First one is in here." She entered a delivery room. Aki followed her.

"I was waiting for you, Dr. Shimo." said the mother, then seeing Aki, "And who's this?"

"I brought my girlfriend today." said Mirai, "This is Aki, and she's studying to be a doctor, so I thought I'd let her watch me work."

"How wonderful." said the mother, "This hospital needs more doctors like you."

Mirai smiled and began the delivery. Within a half hour, a baby girl was born and Mirai cleaned her off before giving her to her mother.

"So that's how you do it." said Aki, "Congratulations, your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you." said the mother, "I'm just glad she's here and healthy."

"You're welcome." said Mirai. Mirai and Aki went through a few more patients, all successful births except for a very high risk case. In this case, mother and baby both unfortunately passed away. Fortunately that was the last patient of the day. Mirai found an empty room and broke down.

"I am so sorry, Mirai." Aki gave her a comforting hug, "You did everything you could. I know it. They're together in heaven now, and I'm sure they're happy."

"I know, but it still hurts." said Mirai, "But maybe it was meant to be... That mother was a widow, and now the whole family gets to be together..."

"That's a great way to look at it." said Aki, "Now Dad gets to see his wife and baby too."

"Thanks, Aki." said Mirai, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"Oh, don't be." said Aki, "It's completely ok to cry after that. Here, I know what'll cheer you up." Aki took Mirai and gave her a big kiss on the lips with just a little tongue. Mirai moaned happily until a nurse knocked on the door.

"Excuse me? Dr. Shimo?" said the nurse.

"Yeah?" said Mirai, "What is it?"

"A newborn baby boy was left outside the hospital alone." said the nurse, "I thought I'd bring him to you."

"Of course." said Mirai, "Bring him in."

The nurse entered the room with a dark blue haired baby boy with bright yellow bangs in her arms. The baby was holding onto a single duel monsters card

"What a sweet baby boy." said Aki, "Poor little thing." Mirai took the baby in her arms and looked him over.

"He's perfectly healthy." said Mirai, "Though I must say I have never seen the card he's holding before. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

"Synchro monster?" said Aki, "Maybe his parent left it with him."

"Maybe, but Clear Wing has been watching over him." said Mirai, "She says his name is Yugo."

"Yugo, that's a nice name." said Aki, "Hey Mirai, if he has no family, maybe we should adopt him."

"Oh, I'd love to." said Mirai, "I wonder what the boys will say."

"Let's bring Yugo home and find out." said Aki

Mirai and Aki took Yugo back to Yusei's place where the boys were working.

"Welcome back, girls." said Yusei, "Oh, who's the little one?"

"This is Yugo." said Mirai, "He was left outside the hospital. Aki and I have decided to adopt him."

"Aww congratulations." said Crow, "You two will be great mamas." Yugo looked at the Yusei Go, Wheel of Fortune, and Blackbird and cooed curiously.

"Seems he already likes d-wheels." said Jack, "Someday he may even build his own."

"He sure does." said Mirai, "He also has a card all his own who has been watching him. She's Clear Wing Syncho Dragon."

"A girl dragon huh." said Bruno, "Never heard of that name before."

"Us either." said Aki, "But Mirai says she's watching over Yugo like a protector."

"I bet the little guy is hungry." said Crow, "I'll make up some formula."

"Thanks, Crow." said Mirai, "You're the best."

"So how was it seeing Mirai's work, Aki?" said Bruno

"It was wonderful." said Aki, "Unfortunately one mother and baby didn't make it, but on the bright side the mother was a widow so now the whole family is together."

"That's a great way to look at it." said Yusei, "I'm sure they're all happy in heaven together."

"Tomorrow I may have Aki assist me with deliveries." said Mirai, "Just cleaning the baby at first."

"I'll be happy to do it." said Aki, "Thank you for getting me so much closer to my dream."

"You're very welcome." said Mirai, "Now, Crow, can you watch Yugo? Jack and Yusei and Aki and I have a double date tonight."

"Of course." said Crow, "You lovebirds have fun."

"We will." said Yusei, "Did you pick a place, girls?"

"Yeah, we're going to have dinner at a nice restaurant." said Mirai, "My treat with my doctor's salary."

"Oh sweet." said Jack, "Let's go." The four rode to the restaurant on their d-wheels and got a table so each pair was across from each other.

"You guys can have whatever you like." said Aki, "Mirai and I are sharing the pasta."

"Let's get a steak for two." said Jack

"That sounds good." said Yusei. The four ordered and after 10 minutes, the waiter returned with their food. Aki and Mirai ate the pasta until they both grabbed the same noodle in their mouth and slurped it until they kissed. Jack and Yusei took turns feeding each other the steak. Everyone loved the date, and when they all got home, they split up into two bedrooms to continue the fun. Aki and Mirai cuddled and kissed for a while. Yusei and Jack fucked like a couple of animals and enjoyed every minute of it.


End file.
